Kill La Back
by Shadow1176
Summary: In the last hours of the second Life Fibers Invasion, Ryuko activates a forbidden technique to return to the past, to her father's death day. With the knowledge of the future and Senketsu back on her self, she sets off on a new journey, one that will change the world and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Kill La Kill. They are the property of Trigger and their associated companies.

Shadow: Why can't I own them...

Satsuki: Because you're a terrible businessman.

Ryuko: You'd do better working in the military or PMC Business. How else will you satisfy your bloodlust?

Shadow: Fair enough. By the way, how does it feel to wear your Kamui in such a provocative, interesting-

Both Scissor Blades are held up to my throat.

Ryuko: I'm going to-

Satsuki: Start the story!

Chapter One

We ain't in Kansas anymore...

The first thing Ryuko thought upon waking up was, _Where the hell am I?_

The second thing she thought about was why it smelled like smoke from a fire.

With a jolt she came to the realization that she was just outside her father's burnt out husk of a mansion, the remains still smoldering from their recent burning.

_But I was just-_

_**Performing the forbidden technique, Tempus Aliquam? **_A voice from her mind resounded.

As her mind finally reset, Ryuko yelled out in joy, "Senketsu!" and hugged the powerful Kamui clothing, her first real friend.

She started to cry as she wailed, "God Damn it, don't put me through that again! I've missed you so much!"

"_**I've missed you too Ryuko... It's good to be back. But, why are we here? I had already died..." **_Senketsu said with emotion overflowing from his every fiber, crying along with Ryuko.

After drying her tears, Ryuko's mind began to think back to what she had just been doing, but found her memories to be hazy to the point of being unrecognizable.

_Why can't I remember? We were just fighting off the second Life Fiber invasion... Then-_

"Nee-Chan! She-

"_**She almost died, unlike most of the others who were. Your technique must have **__**accidentally**__** sent us two years back to the past, considering that your father's house is still burning..." **_Senketsu spoke, still confused at the new events.

Ryuko mulled this new information over carefully, trying to make heads or tails of this new development.

Considering the numerous events and inventions that came into creation during the war against the Life Fibers, she supposed actual time travel might not have been too much of a stretch.

But why had she been sent to this point in time? Why not earlier, or later? Why when her father was murdered?

"_**To begin your training with the Scissor Swords?" Senketsu pondered.**_

"... It's possible... I mean, I had always thought about if I could have trained earlier with the Scissor Sword, I might have stood a chance against Satsuki in the first place..." Ryuko mused.

"_**Perhaps this occurred from your want to begin training to when you would have had the earliest opportunity, and possibly because our future is irrevocably tied to this day, when your father was killed."**_

As she stretched, she realized just how good she felt.

"I feel like I'm 10 years younger! Is this what it feels like to travel back in time?"

"_**It appears that from my scans of your body that you haven't changed since we sent back, besides your healthiness. You've retained your belongings, and we still have all of our powers."**_ Senketsu said after scanning Ryuko's body.

Checking her arsenal, she found that she retained her essentials, even her two currently miniaturized Scissor Blades were in their holsters. Extending them to their standard length, she felt a surge of happiness that she had in fact retained these powerful weapons. The Scissor Blades held a special place in her heart as mementos of her father.

Looking down at her self, she saw that her body was indeed unchanged, but she still held onto the possibility that there were gaps in her memory. Perhaps those were all just dreams?

"Do you think it's possible... That our adventures were just dreams?"

"_**While not improbable. but certainly not impossible, it's possible that we may have dreamed of our future. But if we have indeed gone back in time, then this is a chance to change our future for the better. After all, we still have our powers." **_He said, acceptance evident in his voice.

Looking at Senketsu, Ryuko notes that he looked a bit different. Although not completely noticeable, he had become a full black instead of navy blue, and the yellows and reds became deeper, more vibrant in color. He still felt the same, if not a bit more comfortable.

"Have you changed Senketsu?" She asked with curiosity.

"_**I believe I have. I suppose that this would be in human terms, me growing up. I feel older in knowledge and strength, yet younger in terms of energy. And strangely enough, we've gained another power, albeit, a rather strange but not unwelcome one. It's Form Manipulation." **_Senketsu explained calmly, showing her an example by becoming all black.

"Hm, try changing your shape to armor or something."

Senketsu concentrated, and his body began to morph like it did during Life Fiber Synchronization, without the power up obviously, although it was also much more subtle, the change occurring only in a few seconds with little flash. He transformed into a suit of skintight armor, morphing himself to fit her body's curves snugly. He even went a step further, creating a black one way vision mask, creating a hood and even changing her hair. Although she began to initially panic at the loss of her original hair, her complaints were reassured once he changed everything back.

"We'll use that function if we need to change into a disguise or something. Otherwise, let's just stay in our normal forms. It's much more comfortable." Ryuko said.

Senketsu agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ma ma, we won't get anything done like this. Let's head to Honnouji first. We should check to see whether anyone made it to the past." She said, a plan already formulating in her mind.

Ryuko jumped down into the laboratory that her father had created long ago, in search of something.

"_**I'm not so sure that's a good idea. It's likely that Satsuki made it back as well, maybe even the rest of the crew, but they most likely need to be able to reorganize themselves, acclimate themselves to the past once again. We on the other hand, are now free of all society's restrictions, now that any family we had is now dead." **_Senketsu reasoned, logical as always.

"Not all of our family's dead. There's still Satsuki Nee-Chan," She said with resolution, having completely accepted the fact. They had become the closest of sisters over the past two years, both having learned of each others lives.

"_**True enough," Senketsu said with a smirk. Switching over to a more serious yet nonchalant side, he spoke, "But we still shouldn't head to Honnouji Academy. As strange enough as it sounds, it may be prudent to wait for other "Canon" events to occur. After all, we don't know exactly what happens during the next 6 months to everyone. Maybe someone is still injured, or any multitude of issues could arise." **_

"Then where do you suggest we head to?" She said through clenched teeth while struggling to carefully close the spare Life Fiber package in her pocket. "The Nudist Beach HQ?"

"_**That's certainly one way to go about for our first changes-"**_

"Like hell!" She shouted, indignation clearly in her voice. "You want me to hang out with those perverts?!"

"_**Think about it. They are the only organization opposing Ragyo Kiryuin as of now, excluding Satsuki due to her need for secrecy. Additionally, we might be able to change the organization for the better, taking charge of it even possibly which you probably don't want. And even if you'd rather simply work as an agent, it's a good start towards changing the timeline to allow for a better ending."**_

Finally snapping the lid on the spare Life Fibers Package shut, she exclaimed, "Alright! Now that we're done, let's head to the Nudist Beach HQ!"

Getting into a pose, she shouts, "Senketsu Shippu!"

Nothing happens.

She registers a snoring sound in her mind, and realizes that Senketsu must have fallen asleep. She smiles fondly at him, seeing that he was exhausted from the time travel. Activating Seki Tekkō, she feeds him a minuscule amount of blood, allowing him to rest a bit more comfortably. Not even a small dent was made in her blood reserves, and even if it had, her blood regenerated itself at absurd speeds due to her life fibers. With that in mind, she set off to begin her trek towards the city of Osaka, to the Nudist Beach Headquarters.

"_This is where it all begins again. Where we change our future, for the better."_


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! After a few reviews, I've finally mustered up the courage to continue this story! It's a new record!

_Inner thoughts._

_**Kamui speech.**_

Normal dialogue/description.

To SminlingStarcat, you'll get your fluffy sisterly scenes eventually.

To damned wolf warrior, worry not, all will be explained, at some point in time (Which may be never).

To Miwokgirl101, Sorry, I already had that planned out. But thanks for the suggestion. Also, what do you mean by "NB"?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kill La Kill, they are property of Trigger and any related industries.

Shadow: Still haven't got the rights to Kill La Kill...

Ryuko: How many time do I have to tell you to get off your ass and go into the business of Assassination?

Shadow:... Never before?

Satsuki: Well, considering your skill set, you'd make a decent assassin, at least able to kill a few highly renowned politicians.

Shadow: Hmmm... Perhaps, but that's for another time, another story. Now ladies, if you would please?

Ryuko: Let us-

Satsuki: Begin the story.

Chapter 2

How do I put this?

"Satsuki Sama! Are you alright?"

_Why the hell does my head feel like it's splitting apart..."_

Satsuki Kiruyen, or rather, Satsuki Matoi was a dignified woman. Never showing weakness, always prideful, incredibly powerful, beautiful, she was the epitome of a strong woman.

But just this once, in the presence of her oldest friend, she allowed herself to complain.

"Did anyone catch the number of the truck that hit me?..." She groaned, soreness evident in every fiber of her being. She had after all, nearly just died from a Life Fiber orbital strike.

Soroi was in shock. First his young charge had seemingly grown several years older, had cut her hair, and was injured to the point of near death, all after appearing in a flash of bright light in her tower's communications room, while all the others had fallen asleep. She even cracked a joke, and never before had she ever made a joke! He could have sworn that she was sleeping earlier when he went to check up on her! A multitude of thoughts rushed through his head, all of them related as to who this person was.

As the strange woman pushed herself up into a sitting position, Soroi's thoughts ran rampant through his head at seeing the person's face.

Could she have been an imposter? But no, this was undoubtedly Lady Satsuki. No one else could truly pull off the sense of both regality and strength that she alone could emit, even while injured so severely.

Not quite recovering from his shock, but enough to speak, Soroi asked the unthinkable.

"Lady Satsuki? Why are you up?"

Snapping her head up, the enigmatic young woman weakly asked,

"Soroi? Who else made it back?"

Confusion became evident on his face as he attempted to make heads or tails of this information.

_Made it back? What does she mean by, "Made it back"?_

Unable to comprehend her words, Soroi did the next best thing. He couldn't play along, for she would have seen through him immediately, and so instead opted for the most respectful alternative, telling the truth.

"My apologies Lady Satsuki, but I haven't the faintest clue as to what you talking about. Might I inquire as to who you are talking about?"

Satsuki was silent for a moment, analyzing this new information without all the available brainpower she had at her disposal, and she had a lot of brainpower.

_Damn it, that technique seems to have not allowed the others to return... If not even Soroi can remember, I doubt the elite four, or for that matter anyone at the other academies will remember me. Unless Ryuko made it back too... She must have considering the fact that she performed it. Heh, well if she did, she's probably thinking about how this is all a dream, or in denial of her past- wait._

Rewinding her brain's memory banks back to a few seconds ago, she attempted to remember what it was that Soroi had just asked.

"_Why are you up?"... Shit._

_God fucking shit._

_My past self is here._

_So is Ryuko's._

_Two Satsukis, two Ryukos. Hehehe, I'm not sure the world could survive that many._

"Soroi."

The man who was her butler, yet not her butler, snapped to attention.

"Yes Lady Satsuki?"

"I need you to listen to me very closely. However this may seem strange, bear with me would you?" Satsuki gravely said, apprehension in her voice as to how she would explain all of this.

"Lady Satsuki, in the span of the 18 years of your life has been, I have witnessed the birth of Life Fibers, your mother's insane plots, the sheer madness of this world, and many other such things while at your side. How could I not listen to you?" Soroi firmly spoke, determination present in his voice as he truthfully spoke to his charge, all the while setting tea for her.

Satsuki allowed herself a small smile at the trust that Soroi still had in her. She'd known that Soroi was loyal to her, having grown up together, but regardless, it was comforting to know that no matter how much she changed, he would be there, offering support and tea like always.

Drinking from the cup of tea (She noticed that it was her old cup, and still lovely as always), Satsuki began to delve into the tale that was her life from this time period on.

"It all started with the death of Isshin Matoi..."

_To the people of the world, I, no, we will not fail this time. Ryuko, wherever you may be, I pray that you made it back with me. For without you, I would be lost to the abyss, forever doomed to loneliness._

_But no matter what, I will change this past. I WILL change our future, for the better._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Kill La Kill. They are the property of Trigger and their associated companies.

Can you spot the references? Any who do get cyber cookies, and I make some mean cyber cookies. They will be revealed in the next chapter regardless.

Warning, some parts of this chapter may be inappropriate for younger viewers, as they contain descriptive violence.

_Inner thoughts._

_**Kamui speech.**_

Normal dialogue/description.

Communications equipment speech.

Shadow: Alas, the misfortune I suffer at the threads of fate- Gah!

Ryuko: Quit monologuing and get to the story!

Shadow: But... Me like mono-

Ryuko: TWIN DECAPITATION MODE!

Shadow: Ah! Goddess Madoka, help meeeeee!

Satsuki: ...I'm just going to start the story...

Shadow: Why'd you cut off my head?!

Chapter 3

Infiltration and Warfare

The city of Osaka. A bustling metropolis filled with common passerby, all of them attending to their own lives. Some were wives, some husbands, some workers, some businessmen, and yet others were soldiers, medics, and leaders. The birds were chirping, advertisements for Kaneo Takarada were everywhere, cars were honking to get through traffic, even well armed soldiers and tanks patrolled the streets, in large quantities no less. But all of them played their part in the stage that was Osaka city, creating what seemed to be organized chaos. All part of a normal day of life.

Except for two people.

On the top spiral making up Eiffel Tower 2.0, a black clothed figure could be seen throwing a kunai up and down, creating numerous circular motions each time he caught it, never once breaking stride, a near constant whiz in the air as the Kunai collided with the forces of friction. What was not important was the man, but what he had.

All around him was a veritable arsenal of weapons, ranging from pocket revolvers to massive Anti Tank weaponry, to pocket knifes to Claymores, and many other miscellaneous weaponry.

Not many people had known his name, for there was no reason to do so. He was an unnamed person, one who was called upon by his title.

He was the Japanese Section of the Global Black Market Weapon Dealers, or Weapon Dealer for short. He had not a single assistant, and nearly no contacts, save those who made use of his services frequently. Everybody knew him, but nobody did anything about it. After all, the very same makeshift weapons used by common criminals came from the same person that the police and military forces acquired their firearms from.

It was he who Ryuko had to find.

Not only did was did he have numerous amounts of weaponry that would be useful to the Nudist Beach Organization, the man was an incredible information dealer, having access to classified details such as CIA provisional info. Rumor had it that he was originally a Navy SEAL, one of the deadliest unenhanced warriors on the planet.

It would be a fine start to changing this timeline. If only they could find him...

* * *

"Where is he?!"

"_**Patience. He would be difficult to find, even given his reputation. After all, a weapons dealer can't do business out in the open."**_

Both Ryuko and Senketsu had been searching for this so called elusive weapons dealer for an entire day now, and while they themselves had not tired from such a trivial workout, the same could not be said of their mental states. Already Ryuko had begun swearing up a storm of curses that would have made sailors cringe, and Senketsu was attempting to calm her down, even annoyed as he was at their lack of progress over the past day.

Originally, they had wanted to simply head to the Nudist Beach Headquarters, explain themselves, and hopefully get them on her side, and not get her declared to be a nutjob, but then they overheard a few conversations of the Weapons Dealer. A man who had been accepting the oddest of jobs and had access to plenty of weaponry and information.

But one of the main reasons as to why they needed to find him was the security found inside the city.

All day and night, large patrols consisting of soldiers and armored vehicles were set up all around and throughout the city, some serving as checkpoints for entry and exit of the city, some weeding out illegal immigrants. All those without an ID were jailed on the spot. Apparently they didn't take too well to immigrants, even though that changed within the next month or so, where Kaneo Takarada made a drastic change and chose to release the rule, removing it entirely. Still though, Ryuko needed to remain inconspicuous, leaving no trace of herself anywhere in the systems. Had she been her younger, far more reckless self, she would have charged into the city guns blazing, heading straight for the Nudist Beach Headquarters. As it were, she was no longer the hot headed youth that she once was. She had become more intelligent, more adaptable, more efficient, even though at heart she was still that rebel of society that she so enjoyed. But now even she knew that anonymity would be more effective, and so she attempted to find this Weapons Dealer, all the while evading patrols. The other issue was that she in fact had an ID, but could not use it. She would need to get it changed, and the Weapons Dealer could do that, or so she had heard.

But even after searching for an entire day on foot, she still could not find the elusive man, after searching through most of the city, asking for information around the shadier parts of the city where she went back to her old roots of being a delinquent. It had been fun to act cocky and rude once again, but alas, it could not last, as she found nearly no relevant information to his whereabouts. the most common answer she had received was, "You do not find the dealer, the dealer finds YOU."

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean? That he's a stalker who looks for people who need weapons?" _Ryuko thought to herself as she retired to her hotel penthouse, located at the Koko hotel, which surprisingly for a low cost had been moderately comfortable.

As Senketsu removed himself from Ryuko's body and lay down on the queen sized bed, he said,

"_**Perhaps not like that, but he may only sell to those who have distinguised themselves in some way, or perhaps he truly is that hard to find." **_Senketsu said, frustration evident in his voice.

Ryuko sighed as she collapsed on the bed face up, closing her eyes while laying her left arm over her eyes in a sign of exhaustion. She groaned a response,

"Why can't he be easier to find? I mean, it's not like he's an outlaw or anything!"

"_**He is certainly elusive, I'll give him that." Senketsu mused. "Although-"**_

He suddenly freezes, as Ryuko does the same. All of their senses tingling, the sixth sense warning them of danger. It was nothing short of tension of the highest degree. And they understood each other perfectly, knowing each other's thoughts before they even said them. It was in moments of danger that their bond truly came out, forged as it was in the flames of combat.

"_**Ryuko, turn on the TV. We may find out more about this phenomenon if we check the local news." **_Senketsu instructed, his tactical persona having emerged to take the reins.

As Ryuko turned on the news, an Osaka city emergency broadcast was playing out on the screen, with a reporter on the scene talking into the camera.

"Shots have been fired on the Koko Penthouse suite floor. Hostages have been taken, and the Osaka Military Corps have amassed outside. A squad of Army Special Forces are now enroute through the building to kill the criminal mastermind, currently unknown, as we attempt to get a close look-"

"_Wait, we're on the Penthouse suite floor! Who the hell thought we were taking hostages?!" _Ryuko thought quickly, theories already filtering through her mind, each more ridiculous than the other.

"_**Someone must want us dead. It's simple as that. Someone high up in the food chain, and willing to kill us for... something. But who on earth would want to do such a thing? As far as anyone is concerned, we're just a teenager and a sailor outfit." **_Senketsu spoke, his mind still connected to Ryuko's, their brains having melded long ago, meaning that they now shared thoughts and emotions with each other, as Ryuko peeked outside.

Outside, the view was something out of a full scale battlefield. Heavily armored troops took cover behind riot shields, while other more heavily equipped soldiers took cover both behind and inside APCs, Tanks, even an MFOB. Who the hell wanted her dead so much as to requisition a Mobile Forward Operating Base to kill her? Every single soldier present was carrying at least one launcher, combined with HMG (Heavy Machine Guns), Artillery cannons, even goku uniforms.

With not even a worry, she saw helicopters, both military and news circling the perimeter of the building, attempting to catch a glimpse of the supposed Terrorist and hostages.

Senketsu saw the design in Ryuko's mind, and hastily reformed his shape into Ryuko's thoughts.

As his form began to morph, he took on the form of black primary red highlighted genderless light armor, allowing for full flexibility, while still retaining the Kamui's previous stats, and keeping her genderless. Form Manipulation only truly changes appearance, but nothing else. However, it can be adjusted to create armor on a low scale, by use of small amounts of blood. Blood can also be stored in Senketsu to be made into another shape on quick notice, taking on the desired form both quickly and physically. To Ryuko, it still feels as if she were wearing her typical combat uniform. To Senketsu, it felt the same to him as well. For a final touch, Senketsu creates a midnight black one way facemask reminiscent of Sangeyama's outfitted with a voice modulation device to give her a robotic tone, as well as a tight fitting hood to hide her hair.

To top it all off, Senketsu changed the appearance of the Scissor Blades to that of Katanas, while retaining their actual appearances for Ryuko and himself.

Slinking into the shadows, she looks down to her new garb, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Senketsu had already changed her appearance to her specifications.

"Thanks, Senketsu." She said warmly, grateful for their mental link.

He smiled as he said, "_**No problem, Ryuko."**_

A News chopper swung by with a video camera, snapping off a film whilst retreating quick as possible. She stepped out of the shadows slightly to give them a glimpse, but remained hidden.

"-We have just received confirmation that the squad has made it up to the Penthouse floor and is preparing to breach-"

Hearing the squad outside, Ryuko prepared herself as she readied her Kamui arms...

* * *

_Outside the Koko Penthouse suite..._

As the squad of 12 men secured the hallway leading into the penthouse, one of them spoke into his headset,

"Command this is Delta Squad, what's our ROF? (Rules Of Engagement)" As they prepared to breach the door.

A voice crackled a reply in his earpiece, "Orders are shoot to kill with extreme prejudice. You are clear to breach."

"Solid copy Command. Bravo out."

Another soldier, one of the younger ones, called out with a lecherous grin on his idiotic face, "Hey, I heard this girls pretty hot. What say we... Have some fun?"

His call was met by the sounds of ascent as they all grinned at what would come next. Shoot her a few times, bang her, kill her, then get back to Command for their reward.

As the leader placed a breaching charge on the door frame, a 5 second countdown began.

BOOM!

"Breaching, breaching!"

The sight they came across was indeed strange. A figure clothed in light black armor with red highlights, stood before them. No weapons were present on them, but that didn't fool them.

One of them yelled out, "Get on your knees!"

The criminal responded with, "I knocked your mother last night!" In a robotic tone cold enough to send shivers down their backs.

And they took exception to that, opening fire indiscriminately with standard issue M4A1s, bought from the Americans, at the strangely cloaked figure as the bullets seemed to take effect, tearing holes through the armor in some places, but not others. Regardless, it was enough to kill anyone human, and the figure was blown back against the wall, slumped over and seemingly dead.

As the squad began to leave, eager for their reward, the leader walked towards her to make sure she was dead.

"...Dogs..."

The leader jumped back in shock that the criminal was still alive, even after that much lead pumped into them!

"That was a very good try. But I cannot be killed by dogs, nor men."

The leader began backing up against the wall, as his subordinates had either fallen down in terror, or had done the same.

A smile appeared on the mask as the figure created one.

"I can only be be killed by a woman!"

With that, the slaughter began.

Faster than one could blink, the figure had plunged a hand straight through the leader's heart, ripping it out before crushing it in their right hand. Even as the first one had died, the masked figure had already begun the symphony of slaughter with decapitations, heart stabbing, even blunt trauma to vital organs. Each man attempted to open fire once again, emptying their clips entirely, but it was entirely in vain, as the bullets simply bounced off of her now physical armor.

The figure's mechanical voice changed to one of a young woman's, laughing in joy at the killing of the 12 men. And just like that, it was over.

Within the span of 11 seconds, 11 men had been brutally eviscerated with just bare hands.

The last one, kneeling on the ground with his guts spilling out, watched as the figure strode over to him, the Life Fibers of his comrades being consumed by their armor, the red highlights glowing in an ethereal light.

The figure- now known as a young woman, said, "Have some fun eh? Well then," A grin could be felt even from behind the deathless mask. "Mind if I... Have some fun of my own?"

The lecherous soldier brought a 9mm Luger handgun to his temple, whimpering as he did so, before pulling the trigger, ending his own life.

* * *

As the 11 other men had died and Ryuko looked on at the soldier who committed suicide, she felt pricks of rage at this unwillingness to fight her with his last breath. He should have shot her, tried to put another bullet into her, tried to keep figh-

"_**Ryuko! Enough!" **_Senketsu commanded, worry in his voice.

"_**How could this have happened? When I traveled with Ryuko in Honnouji Academy, we had only ever fought with our opponents, stripping them of life fibers yes, but never murder. What happened to her after I died?"**_ Senketsu thought, horrified at the acts that had just taken place.

As Ryuko settled down, she realized that she must have terrified Senketsu with her brutal acts of murder, as with him, she had never taken another human's life. She thought about what she could say to ease his thoughts, but nothing but telling him the truth came to mind.

"...So much happened after you died. Before the second Life Fiber War, I had never killed somebody, at least not any real human. But the Life Fibers introduced Fibercation, where COVERS had developed a psychologically destructive tactic where upon consuming a human, they would mutate into that person. The only way to kill the COVER was to kill the person. Since then, both me and sis have never had issues killing off humans, being forced to enjoy it so as to not lose our sanity after killing billions of people." Ryuko explained, tears in her eyes at the recounting of her massacres of innocent humans in the future.

Senketsu was in shock at the explanation, having though it might some sick joke, but realization dawned upon him as he could detect no falsities in her memories.

"_**I... I'm so sorry Ryuko. I never thought that you would have to do so much..." **_Senketsu said, sadness laced in his words.

Taking a shuddering breath, Ryuko choked out, "I-it's fine, but... It's hard to talk about."

"_**But, do you need to kill?" **_Senketsu asked, having calmed down from the turn of events.

Thinking on it, Ryuko responded, "Sort of not, but, I learned to enjoy killing a long time ago, which is why I do so now. But... I can hold myself back. it's incredibly hard, but if necessary, I can do so. it's just, become habit after killing s-so many people..."

Senketsu comforted her, opening up a shoulder to let her cry on as she clutched at him, sobbing at her memories, of how she _enjoyed_ killing, of how she _enjoyed_ merciless slaughter, as Senketsu whispered words of comfort.

A few minutes passed as she cried her feelings out, spending the precious few minutes calming down from the memories of the previous future. As she dried her tears, she stood back up, back to her cocky demeanor as usual.

"I'm fine. Now, what say we take down an army and book it?" She confidently remarked.

"_**Let us do so Ryuko." **_Senketsu said, happiness in his voice at the return of Ryuko's normal personality.

Retaining the same armor and reenabling the voice modulator, Ryuko set her weapons to nonlethal states, and made sure that she wouldn't hit so hard. Ready to leave, she packed her few remaining possessions into her pockets, and took out her Scissor Blades, extending them to their full length, as she set out to confront the Osaka Military Corps gathered outside.

* * *

As she opened the doors, she was met by the sight of an entire platoon of Delta Force Operators about to breach the room. Instead of outright annihilating them immediately, she decided to have some fun, walking out towards the exit, chuckling at their flabbergasted expressions as the very criminal the soldiers had been sent in to kill was just simply walking through.

"Hey guys, how's your health plan?" Ryuko asked cockily while swaggering by them.

One soldier finally snapped out of their trance, and with a battlecry, opened fire with his M16A4, prompting the others to do so as well, adding their own firepower of guns and assorted melee weapons. As Ryuko turned around with her disguised Scissor blades, she yelled out, "Apparently it's great!"

The first man went down under a flurry of weakened bunted blows, while another fell to a well placed sidekick to his stomach. As two moved to flank her as she executed well placed martial arts combined with blunted sword blows against the remaining dozens, she suddenly flipped backwards, neatly landing on her flanking opponents heads, bringing them down. As she continued to dance this macabre of combat, Ryuko felt the old thrill of fighting with just her fists, excitement practically oozing out of her every fiber as adrenaline flooded her veins, taking care to pull her blows though. As one man tried to jab a knife in her, she simply grabbed the knife, and crushed it in her hand, watching his terrified expression as she used the handle to knock him unconsciousness, before continuing on to the others. Flowing seamlessly from each jab to block, she parried a sloppy punch only to throw him into another person before immediately performing a split kick followed by a dropkick, executing each move with practiced ease. A graceful yet brutal style, it was a martial art of mixed proportions, combining the many types of fighting styles, and jumbling them together to form an incredible technique.

A spinning neck chop to another followed by a legsweep and hammer fist transitioned into a flurry of quick jabs from her swords. In the span of twenty seconds, the platoon of professional soldiers lay in bloodied heaps, their broken bodies barely able to respond. A few had made it to the elevator, and were attempting to go down quick as possible. Ryuko rushed forward just as the doors were about to close, and jabbed her hands into the gap between the two doors.

"Open Sesame!" She exclaimed with a deranged grin. The soldiers had become terrified of her power now, as they cowered in fear at the demon in armor before them.

"I-you-we- What the fuck?!" One of them choked out.

"Now... Sleep." She proclaimed as the doors closed with only the sounds of screaming and laughter emanating from the elevator shaft as they descended to the bottom floor.

* * *

As Ryuko came out of the elevator, all that was left were the unconscious bodies of the soldiers that had been inside the elevator with her, albeit naked they were after she had taken their life fibers. Upon arrival to the first floor, she found that it was abandoned, empty except for a few spotlights centered on the center of the lobby floor. Looking toward the right, she saw in the corner of her eye another squad of soldiers, in wait for a proper ambush opportunity. Looking outside at the flagpoles, she grinned yet again as yet another great opportunity for hilarity presented itself.

After walking in a bit further, she suddenly rushed toward the waiting soldiers, taking them by surprise. With a few neck chops, she had rendered the six of them unconscious.

Lining up the six, she prepared to give the outside forces a little surprise...

* * *

Outside, the scene had become tense. With the reported annihilation of the first squad followed by the decimation of a Delta Force Platoon, all forces were on high alert. All guns were trained on the entrance, as had the various cameras and news stations. Nothing would go through that door unscathed, of that the commanders were sure of.

What happened next was both embarrassing and outrageously funny.

Six men were simultaneously kicked out through the front doors, heading towards the flag poles. Instead of being impaled upon them however, each and every one of them were hung by their underwear, in the form of wedgies. Shocked into silence, the crowds were quiet as a figure walked out into the open, into the various spotlights.

* * *

With that small prank out of the way, Ryuko walked out into the outside, quickly observing possible escape routes and various threats. She identified Abrams Tanks as well as various APCs (Armored Personnel Carriers), even the aforementioned MFOB. With only a few escape routes, Ryuko had few options. Thankfully, these options were simple to circumvent.

"I heard that you knew how to make entrances, but never in my life have I seen such humorous renditions of it."

A figure walked through the military forces, moving directly towards herself as they hastily moved aside for the unknown figure.

Upon observation of this strange figure, she noticed that they were incredibly fit, being shown off through his tight fitting uniform. With handsome figures, he could have been a model, had it not been for his eyes and demeanor. His eyes showed the signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the things that man had seen having been terrible. His constant gaze everywhere showed a gift of awareness.

"You're... The Dealer aren't you? Did you set all this up?" She asked, almost certain of the man's occupation.

He smiled slightly, apparently pleased that I said that.

"Indeed I am. My title is simply the Weapons Dealer. But yes, I did indeed set all this up."

Ryuko smirked, impressed as she was with the man's manipulation skills.

"So, why call me out like this? Why this test?"

"You were the one tried to find weren't you? Besides, all clients of mine need to be tested."

To that, she was shocked. How had he known?

"If you need to find me, look to the first place that you had searched in, 5 days from now. Until then, I bid you adieu."

With those words, he seemed to disappear into thin air, almost as if-

"_**As if he had Hoka Inumuta's stealth capabilities." **_Senketsu finished for her.

As she continued to contemplate his words, a voice called out.

"You are under arrest for the acquisition of hostages and disrupting civil peace- BAH!"

Ryuko didn't have time to play with these soldiers, and instead opted to flick a pebble into the officer's head, silencing him.

Another yelled out, " Screw it, OPEN FIRE!" At this command, the immense amounts of firepower were shot towards her person. As each of the vehicles, both land, air, and soldiers all opened fire, various calibers of ammunition ranging from 9mm to 120 mm explosive high explosive rounds, Ryuko nearly laughed out loud.

"_We can easily tank this. I've walked through Life Fiber Weaponry and come out unscratched. This'll tickle." _She thought, humor evident in her voice.

"_**We should use the smoke screen to escape though. Perhaps we should head back father's mansion. the lab is rather nice, and we can create modifications to our resources. I've always wanted a upgrade to my form..." **_Senketsu suggested, his logical side present at the time.

"Hai, hai... And I'm not too sure about that last one..." Ryuko said, a teasing tone present in her voice.

Senketsu chuckled lightly as his question was met by teasing, as the two warriors came under the cover of a hailstorm of brass.

As the smoke cleared, the only thing left was a note, which the military quickly apprehended.

It read, "_N__i__ce try boys and girls, but you can't catch me! No matter how many times you try, I'll always get away! Good luck!_

_Sincerely, Shadow._

_Already we have begun the changes to this world. Me and Senketsu have already been targeted by hostile forces, however strange our enemies were. Now, we continue on our journey, to change this world and it's future. Satsuki, I hope you made it back with us. I can only hope, sister..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Kill La Kill. They are the property of Trigger and their associated companies.

Can you spot the references? Any who do get cyber cookies, and I make some mean cyber cookies. They will be revealed in the next chapter regardless. From the previous chapter, both hellsing Ultimate Abridged and standard Series quotes were used, as they are absolutely hilarious, or serious.

Goddess Madoka is from the Madoka Magica Universe.

To FoxOnPie: Human nature is a fickle concept, the mind even more so. Push people into a situation terrible enough, and they will act in ways you never thought possible.

TrueFortune, Barbque, and zettaslow, You found the references! Here's a new batch of Cyber Cookies!

To TrueFortune: Additionally, I'm going to be switching on and off from Ryuko to Satsuki each chapter. So far, Ryuko was the first, then third, while Satsuki is taking second and fourth. This shall remain the same till further notice.

To itaywex:

Thanks for your review, and thanks for giving me such constructive criticism.

I can understand your worry over the fact Senketsu is back, but there is a reason for that.

Having both their selves is also an essential part of the story that I can't reveal yet. As a small hint, this story won't end at the end of Season 1. Her killing instinct and enjoyment of it will tone down eventually, but you'll find out exactly later what happened to cause this change. The power of both the future selves on the other hand is a necessary evil of this story. While it may seem stupid currently, simple wish fulfillment as some may say, there are reasons for it.

To JamKackEvo: You've created some very valid complaints, and I can't simply deny those. However, I can counteract a few of your claims.

1. When did I say that Senketsu really had an upgrade? Yes, he seems younger, fresher in energy, but that doesn't mean that he's been upgraded.

2. Killing billions of humans is a terrible act, especially for a single person to do. Being pushed to kill that many is going to take some way of detaching yourself from murder. Purely logical mindsets, enjoying the act of killing, or simply losing your sanity, are a few ways of how she could have dealt with it.

3. When did I say she "Forgot" how to enjoy killing? She's crying because after so many deaths and constant survival in a terrible world. During that time she was surrounded by people who became like her. She had to make her enjoyment of killing normal, since everyone else had as well. Now that the world hasn't come under attack from life fibers once again, she's remembered what happened to her as abnormal and horrendous.

4. Killing those 12 men, she did enjoy it. Why? Because of her memories of previous times. With Senketsu back, she has someone who is terrified of murder, this being vastly different than what she experienced first in the Second Life Fiber War.

5. Did I explain how and why Senketsu came back? No, and I can't yet say why, since that's for later.

6. Quite honestly, your review, while good in certain aspects, just pissed me off. Yes, you've given me criticism for what I've written, and some of them are valid claims. But to do so without offering alternatives or other ideas? That's just intelligent flaming. Not a single sentence in how my story could be better, or what I should change to improve it's flow can be found.

7. Finally, if this story pisses you off so much, why don't you drop it? If the direction (Or rather, the negative direction, as you say) that my story is taking bothers you so much, why not leave it?

I don't write this to get great reviews and feel good about the quality of my writing. I've got a D in English! Instead I write as a form of enjoyment, the simple pleasures of sitting down and letting your imagination run wild on paper from the worlds of fiction that we so love. If people like it, than that's fine. If you don't, then just leave it. That's all.

Inner thoughts.

_**Kamui speech.**_

Normal dialogue/description.

[Communications equipment speech.]

My sincerest apologies for the long delay. I had an Infinite Stratos marathon, finishing both seasons in 3 days. So, I've been a bit busy. Additionally, my grades are currently affecting my current writing skills, and I need to keep up on those. Finally, I need to rewatch all of Kill La Kill to find my inspiration again, so sorry once again about this MASSIVE delay. Schoolwork is also dragging me down, so I may not update for a while. I will make an effort to continue however.

If anyone would like to beta this story, please PM me with any details. I could always use another par of eyes for help.

That was the longest Author's notes I've ever made.

Shadow:...

Ryuko: What, no "I don't own Kill La Kill yet?" What happened to you?

Shadow: I'm simply annoyed is all.

Satsuki: You should stop moping around though, you know?

Shadow: And do what? Write more of this?

Ryuko: Well, you are right now, since I'm talking right?

Shadow: ...Damn it...

Satsuki: Unfortunately, Shadow is still moping around, so-

Ryuko: Story start!

Chapter 4

Who are you?

If you asked most people in the world who the most terrifying person in the world was, often times, you would get the answer of Satsuki Kiruyen. With her incredible charisma, gifted combat skills, academic intelligence, many saw her as the epitome of humankind.

But what would happen if there were two Satsukis?

As Satsuki stared at her past self after obtaining a mask from Soroi, the two were served tea as they continued to stare at each other, attempting to gauge who the person was and what their capabilities were.

The Elite Four were still in their sleeping quarters, oblivious to what was occurring in the Communications Room. At the older woman's request that the security cameras be disabled and their footage of this night erased, Satsuki heisatated. But something about the woman sat right with her, and so she requested, but secretly kept them herself. After all, one could never be too cautious.

After some time of simply drinking tea while staring at each other, the younger woman broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

As the older woman calmly sipped her tea in an elegant fashion not dissimilar to the younger's own, she responded with,

"Someone to help you."

The young one, still full of her pride and foolishness of being a teenager, bit back, "What on earth could anyone on this planet help me with?"

Standing up in an arrogant fashion, she continues, "Who are you to assume that I need, or ever would need the help of a lowly commoner such as yourself? What is your name?"

"_Good, she has achieved her observation skills even while in this state of arrogance. I must commend myself on that skill." _She thought, quickly calculating what she would need to say and do in this situation to achieve her wanted outcome.

"Before I say anything, am I to assume that this will not reach your mother's ears?" The older woman asked, cautious as she was.

"That goes without saying." Satsuki spoke.

With a light chuckle, the older woman responded politely with, "My name you ask? My name is Azrael Kiruyen."

Silence had filled the communications room, as Satsuki and Soroi gazed upon the woman with disbelief and curiosity, respectively.

"_Satsuki sama, why have you chosen to forsake your old name? Could it be that you mean to leave your past self alone?" _Soroi mentally questioned himself.

Satsuki on the other hand had gone into a state of shock, her mental capacity barely able to hold onto its functions.

"_An older sister, or some alternative type of relative... Could it be? No, that's impossible. I don't have any other relatives." _Satsuki thought with resolve. But questions needed to be asked, as she sat back down.

"Impossible! No living relatives of the Kiruyens have ever been recorded!" She exclaimed, while analyzing her memories for any possible trace of any relative in her family information archives.

Deep within the Kiruyen Manor, exists a special library. This library was constructed tirelessly by the Kiruyen line for generations, containing information long lost to humanity, even going as far to contain information scrolls from the Library Of Alexandria. Additionally, this library holds information of every type in the world. Military tactics, ancient history, civilian technology, anything and everything about the world could be found in this Informational Archive.

But in its most restricted resides forbidden information, records that can never be revealed to the public. It is this area that the Kiruyen family records rest. Satsuki had gone there at a young age, and had visited the Kiruyen Information Archive many times after. Yet after so much research, no other relative of the Kiruyen line has been recorded nor said of in the archive, any of the ones found were dead.

Even so...

Looking at the woman in question, there was no doubt in her mind that she was a woman of great stature. Her form, stance, demeanor, grace, everything about her was reminiscent of herself even. Only a Kiruyen could pull off the air of fearsomeness and elegance that they were famous for.

Taking another sip of tea, Azrael calmly said, "You may doubt who I am, but even if you refuse to acknowledge your aunt," Satsuki narrowed her eyes at this, "You cannot doubt my abilities." She downs another cup with reverence, seemingly taking comfort in the tea served.

Scoffing in arrogance, she retorts, "Your abilities? I've had yet to notice anything impressive-"

A small cut appeared on Satsuki's right cheek, interrupting her speech, even though nothing seemed to have happened. Azrael was still in the process of a sip, although when she finished, she had a small smile on the uncovered area of her mask.

Wiping away the blood splatter on her cheek and dabbing at it with her handkerchief, she says, "How very curious." Her eyes bore into the mysterious woman's own, even as they were hidden behind a mask. "You managed to land a blow on me, yet I was unable to do a thing about it. I couldn't even see it. Yet there you are, still sitting there, with no sign of having moved. Yet there is fresh blood on that sword hanging by your left side." The woman had thoroughly interested her now.

A woman with unknown yet incredible combat skills, intelligent manners, the Kiruyen demeanor, and possibly even more sat before her. Her powers could be useful in her plans, if only she could recruit her.

Smirking in satisfaction at finding a fascinating person, Satsuki asked,

"You said that you could help me, but how do you think that you could assist me?" As she asked her this question, countless job opportunities ran through Satsuki's mind, ranging from a bodyguard to another agent.

Azrael, as she was now known, remained composed, showing the epitome of serenity, even as her mind was overflowing with ideas and tactics for what she could do. Everything depended on her next words, and failure was not an option.

"_I can't assume that Ryuko is here, yet I can feel something faint in the distance, in the direction of Osaka. As the caster of the technique, she at least must have made it back. With Ryuko with me, we can change this world, and change... our future..." _Azrael thought rapidly, saddening slightly at the mention of the future.

As Satsuki and Soroi looked upon the contemplating woman, they noticed that she was visibly struggling with herself, so deep in thought as she was.

After a sudden pause in the woman's thinking, she spoke, "What I propose is the creation of fifth Honnouji Academy Branch. You have 4 branches ruled by the hierarchical system of the Elite Four. The Disciplinary Committee, The Information and Strategy Committee, The Athletic and non Athletic Committees. You have clubs categorized under these sections, but here's a question."

Satsuki gazed toward the woman in anticipation of her words.

"Where is your Foreign Operations Branch?"

With these words, Satsuki was at a loss.

In the system of Honnouji Academy, the need for a foreign branch had never been properly conceived. Ever since the birth of the Academy, the idea had always been shut down for a variety of reasons. Any branch schools were utterly loyal to their cause, and the only ones that hadn't would soon fall and join their ranks among their insubordinates. However, there was always the issue of foreign interference. The Americans, being the international policemen that they were might decide to intervene, as might the other European nations. Spies were sent on an almost regular basis to learn more about the mighty Goku Uniforms, coming from all over the world. They had always been repelled, as would any invading force. The forces of Honnouji Academy would not be defeated easily after all. However, if any countries were to unite against her, they would prove a serious threat to her plans for rebellion later on. Additionally, with a foreign branch would come other operational squads, namely a black operations unit. They wouldn't be able to work effectively away from their leaders had they been anything less. Being away from the nest would also increase the need for independence. As such, proper personnel were nearly unfindable, many possible candidates being incompetent or too loyal.

But this woman...

As Satsuki contemplated this woman who claimed to be her aunt, he could see her as the leader of this new branch. She was perfect, just like herself, if only more powerful, more wise. If she hadn't known any better, she'd have said the woman was her older self. She brushed the curious thought aside without a thought. An older self, preposterous!

Although perhaps caution would have been preferable, Satsuki had, against her better judgement, come to trust the woman, as if she'd known her for a long time, and not just a few minutes. Even if she had not, the mysterious woman's power was worth the resources.

"Very well." Satsuki replied with her trademark glare. "You shall have the backing of Honnouji Academy's might behind you in your operations. Preparations for your HQ and other such areas will begin construction upon your preference choices."

"While the HQ will remain in Japan, I would prefer it built into the mountain of Fuji, hidden within it as it were. I need more facilities suited towards training rather than comfort, enough to accommodate 500 troops. For now, that will be all. For our reputation and other sources, we will take care of." Azrael answered, confident in her abilities as it seemed.

"Oooh? You seem confident that you can create your own empire. Remember though, that you will be required to check in at least once a month for a mandatory status report." Satsuki said, impressed with Azrael's bravado.

"What are my orders, Lady Satsuki?" Azrael requested while kneeling, having decided to act humble in Satsuki's prescience to show respect.

"You are to eliminate all threats to Honnouji Academy, wherever they may originate from! Anyone and anything, from spies to robots, you are to defeat all of them while keeping a low profile. You are to become my Foreign Operations Committee!" Satuki intoned, words that would be engraved upon the minds of those present for eternity.

"And now, for the statistics..."

_Ryuko, no matter where you may be, I will do my best to change this world's history. Already I have begun the changes to Honnouji Academy itself, and created the basis of our future endeavors. What we can do, shall be done._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Kill La Kill. They are the property of Trigger and their associated companies.

Can you spot the references? Any who do get cyber cookies, and I make some mean cyber cookies. They will be revealed in the next chapter regardless. I didn't add any last chapter.

To Truefortune: You will learn of their new names eventually. Azrael, while not Japanese, means, "Archangel Of Death".

To FoxOnPie: Thanks for the review. All the pieces are coming together. Now first, Azrael is in some traditions, most notably Islamic ones, known as the Angel Of Death. I found it from the Final Fantasy Wiki when searching up Serah's weapons, and in the trivia section, Azrael is said to be the "Archangel Of Death." Satsuki to me, is similar to an angel, powerful, elegant, divine even, but unforgiving and ruthless. What better way to describe her than an Archangel Of Death? (She isn't my Waifu. I deny any such claims.) Secondly, X.X. Thanks, I never knew that I had been spelling their last name wrong.

I must apologize for the erratic update schedule of this story. Grades, parents, life in general has a way of bringing you down immensely. As such, I am unsure as to how long the gaps between updates will be. It could be anywhere from a few days, to two weeks, or possibly even longer. I will try my absolute best to at least get a chapter once a week, but if not, I'm sorry.

Shadow: Well, at least I'm working again. Also, apologies for these recent delays. I might have made a deal with a friend to go on an anime marathon, so that he would watch a few animes that I love, one which was Kill La Kill. Another fan of the show we all love (If you guys love the show that is...)!

Azrael: Why on earth did you give me such a strange name?

Shadow: I think of you as an Archangel Of Death, and Azrael is that very personification in some traditions.

Azrael: Hm. I thank you for committing such a strong name to my being.

Shadow: But of course, Lady Azrael.

Ryuko: Where's my new name?!

Shadow: It will be here soon, fear not.

Azrael: Jealous that I got my new name first?

Ryuko: Pft! As if.

Azrael: Then why are you clenching your hands?

Ryuko: Why you-

The recording studio devolves into chaos as Ryuko and Azrael squabble in a violent fashion, blows being traded and threats flung at each other.

Shadow: Well then, *Ducks under a thrown scissor sword*, as my two assistants are currently preoccupied- *Dodges a Senketsu claw* I'll be starting the story. Story-

Shadow's head rolls off his head, falling to the ground, while both of the Bakuzans and Scissor Blades were resheathed.

Ryuko: Story-

Azrael: Start.

Shadow: Why'd you have to cut my head off again...

Chapter 5

The start... To the Beginning?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kamui wearer."

On the top of the tower of Osaka City, was the weapons cache belonging to the Weapons Dealer of japan. It was here that Ryuko met the Weapons Dealer, having only gone by his title.

She drew a Scissor Blade to his throat, inquiring in a frightful tone, "How the hell do you know about the Kamui? And for that matter, what do you know about the Life Fibers?"

"_**How the hell could he know about the Kamui? The only ones who do are the **__**Kiruyens, a**__**nd Nudist Beach-" **_Senketsu rapidly spoke in panic, before Ryuko interrupted him.

"_It's possible that he is an operative of the Kiruyens, or a Nudist Beach Agent. In this world of logic defying actions, anything is possible." _Ryuko thought back to Senketsu.

Pushing away the blade from his face, he replies, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't hold a sword up to my throat. Now, in response to that," He gestures to his weapons, "I'm just an informed man, being a weapons dealer and all."

"_**He's lying. I can taste his fluids from the air itself, and he's lying." **_Senketsu growls.

Withdrawing her blade from his throat but keeping it in a quickdraw stance, she exclaims, "That's bullshit and you know it! What are you, a Kiruyen Operative?"

A small jolt in the corner of her vision registers as a Hand Cannon, and she brings her sword back to his throat as he attempts to quickly draws his own weapon, but pauses when he feels the familiar prick of a blade on his throat.

The two stared off at each other, tense expressions clearly displayed on both parties while they attempted to get the other to back down.

In shock, Ryuko exclaimed, "So you are a Kiruyen Operative!" She laughed, "Oh that's just priceless!"

The dealer growled, his inability to do anything frustrating him, before he accepted his position, and holstered his gun.

Grinning once again, Ryuko stared at the operative with amusement and a hint of malice in her eyes. "What's wrong? Feeling low now that you-"

"_**Ryuko, calm down. You're acting up again. Please, this isn't you." **_Senketsu said worriedly.

Snapping out of her slight daze, she realized that she was acting like her old self for a moment.

"Sorry Senketsu, just got carried away." She said with a deep breath.

Senketsu hummed in reply and remained silent.

Ryuko sheathed her blade back into its holster on her back, and took a step back to observe the man leaning against the railing before her.

After a moment of contemplation by both parties, the man said, "I suppose I should tell you who I am. Considering the fact that you have the Scissor Blades, and yes," He said as Ryuko's eyes became wide in realization.

"I know you have them. My name is the Dealer. That is my name, and no one knows my old one. Even I myself have forgotten it. Now, I will admit to the fact that I am a Kiryuen Operative, and have been one for a good many years." He takes out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, but pauses when he remembers the company he is in.

He politely asks, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Ryuko gave a noncommittal grunt in answer, but made no move to stop him.

Lighting the cigarette, he continued, "I won't bore you with details, but," He blows out a smoke ring, "My rank is simply the commander of Kiruyen Special Forces, Detachment Bravo. Bravo is but a cover though. We're more like the washouts to Detachment Alpha, the ones who were just short of making the Alphas. And so we are mostly given freedom, after they did after all send us on our merry way to the underworld after Detachment Alpha began deployment. Bah! Most of them are ass kissing old style special forces who are barely rookies. Damn Kiruyens. As for us, most of us have taken up work as assassins, mercs, freelancers, any work we could find. Unfortunately, we still are under their technical command in name, even if we hold no love for them. Not like it matters. We don't consider ourselves to be their operatives anymore."

Looking at Ryuko, he ventures, "I don't know who you exactly are, but the fact that you have two Scissor Blades is a bit discomforting. From reports, there are two of those in the world, and the last time I checked, Lady Harime still has hers, while an unknown person has the second. So why do you have both, and an unknown Kamui?"

Scoffing, Ryuko replies, "What the hell made you think I would tell you? Maybe, if you hang around long enough, you might just learn."

He stares at her, and says with a grin, "I like your attitude girl. I'll keep my mouth shut about this, but tell me, what do you need from me?" He replies, gesturing around him at his weapons cache. "I doubt you need weapons for yourself, considering the fact that you have a Kamui and those blades. So, what is it?"

Considering what to say, Ryuko says confidently, "Yosh, now we're finally getting busy! First, I need new Identification cards and other such related equipment."

Glancing at her as he goes to his terminal built into the tower, he inquires, "I can have an ID for you in but a few minutes, but I'll need your input for information. I assume you'll be using a fake name?"

"Hah! Maybe, maybe not."

Turning to her thoughts, she asks Senketsu, "_What can we do? I can't give my normal info... And I need a new name! Shit, I should've thought of this beforehand." _She mentally berates herself.

"_**We were preoccupied with the lab, and the military forces. It's fine. But now, to think of a name..." **_Senketsu replies, pondering himself.

"Everything alright?"

Waving frantically, she replies, "Yeah, everything's fine! Just give me a sec!"

Looking at her curiously, but accepting that he wouldn't learn anything, the Dealer went back to

setting up the ID.

"_What can we use? Not Ryuko, and not our friends names... Okuyr? No, that's stupid! I need a name that's unique, interesting, fearsome..." _Ryuko thought, names flashing through her mind, none of them particularly appealing.

"_**What about... Izanami?" **_Senketsu suggested.

"_Hey, that's a pretty cool name! The goddess of Creation in Japanese. Now, should I use my last name?" _Ryuko thought in satisfaction.

"_**You could always pretend to be this Ryuko's aunt or something along those lines. And, I think we should respect your father's name, and not cast it aside so carelessly." **_Senketsu said.

"_You're right. But, what should I call you then? You need a new name since there's the past you here." _Ryuko reasoned.

"_**Hmmm..."**_

With a sudden jolt of inspiration, she thought, "_How about Izanagi?"_

"_**I rather like that name. Yosh! From now on, I shall be Izanagi!" **_Senketsu shouted.

"We're ready." She said with conviction in what they were about to do.

"Very well then, your name? I've already filled out all the other information pertaining to your physical self, all that's left in your ID is your name.

With a deep breath, she spoke, "My name is Izanami Matoi."

"_**I am Izanagi."**_

With a jolt upon hearing her last name, he filed the information away for further analysis for another time. Inputting her name, the terminal's printer spat out her new ID and papers.

Handing the contents to her, he asks, "Well, that's everything. Now, I doubt that you came here for nothing but an ID. I can tell that you're not done yet. So," He spins a kunai on his finger, "What else is there?"

With a gleam in her eye, Izanami responds with, "Good, you're not incompetent. What I need, is to get into contact with Nudist Beach."

He freezes in surprise, shocked at the name. Pausing his kunai spinning, he asks tentatively, "What are you planning? To storm the complex and destroy them?"

Scoffing Izanami replies, "As if. I need to meet them, is all."

Skeptic at her decision, he inquires, "Why ask me to put you into contact with Nudist beach? Why do you think I would know where they are?"

"You just said so yourself." Izanami chuckles.

"Whe-shit!" He cursed, realizing his stupidity.

"That's right. Any freelancer that hated the Kiruyens would obviously know Nudist Beach. Which is why I'm asking you to get me to the leaders. I have a proposition for them." She bit back a laugh as she saw the Dealer's annoyed expression, which looked like a racoon.

After a few minutes of consideration, he finally spoke out again, "Very well. Allow me a moment."

With that, he walked towards his terminal once again, and typed a few command prompts into the device. In a fluid motion, the floors and walls where the weapons cache had been resting flipped on themselves, leaving no sign that anything had been there in the first place. With a final command, the computer folded in on itself, melting into the tower while a portion of the observation desk's floor opened up to reveal an elevator carrying a mech.

"Wait just a minute-" She started, but was abruptly cut off looking at the sight before her.

The dealer was wearing a belt of ammunition pouches around his waist, with a holster in the front holding a Desert Eagle. On his shoulders were two holsters containing twin Colt M1911s, both customized and designed in a chrome and golden finish. The words .45 Sword Cutlass could be seen on both of them. His clothes were slowly sliding off of his masculine body, his nipples were glowing in particular shade of red, much like Mikisugi, as he whispered the name, "Nudist Beach."

He leapt through the air into the mech, a Dotonbori Robo to be exact, sliding into position smoothly with practiced ease, having done so many time before. A seat opened from the mech's upper portion, and the Dealer yelled out. "Join me, and sit down!"

Flabbergasted at the recent turn of events, she did not resist as the mech's arms lowered her onto the seat, strapping in her seat belt before she came to her senses once again.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" She yelled out as the rear engines began firing.

"To the Nudist Beach HQ! Now, onwards!" He yelled while leaping off the building in a spectacular fashion of engine power. Landing on a roof, the duo proceeded to hop from rooftop to rooftop, as Izanami looked out of the view she saw.

The city of Osaka was beautiful this high up. All the rugged buildings, the chaos of the noisy streets, even the shining sky all added to the beauty of the trading region.

Everyday passerby walking along, all of them worried about their own problems or the ones of their loved ones.

"_This is the world that we fought for. A world where humans had wandered around in fear of their own simple problems, all the while unaware of the larger issues at hand. A world in which we were once a part of." _Izanami though solemnly, recounting her past experiences.

"_**Indeed, this is the world we've fought for. So much seems the same, yet everything is different. The old smells, the still present tower, so much is different here. Then again, we did come here in the middle of a war." **_Izanagi mused, thinking about the recent events as well as the scenery zoomed by.

Several rooftop dwellers and parkourists saw them and waved.

"Apparently, they've taken to seeing DTRs leaping around as normal. Some even admire us for it." Said the Dealer as he waved an arm back.

Feeling childish, she petulantly asks, "Isn't it Dotonbori Robo?"

A jerk in the machine answered her as he yelled out with a flustered expression, "It's DTR!"

"Ma ma, alright." She called back, laughing all the while.

As the Osakan river came into view, he yelled out, "We're heading into the water!" Izanami nodded in affirmation and held her breath as they dived into the water feet, or rather mech legs first.

As he swam through the water into the tunnel connecting to the base, Izanami was greeted to the sight of a fully functional Nudist Beach Headquarters, with guards holding position in DTRs and infantry equipped with Life Fiber Disruption Rifles (LFDR). Men and women walked around, socializing or carrying supplies around. It truly felt like a community of kindred souls, all of them united in the battle against the Life Fibers. As was custom, all of them wore the standard Nudist Beach uniform, ammo pouches around the waist and chest.

A few of them looked suspiciously at the three, but went on with their own business as an assumed officer wearing a steel mask in the shape of a tiger's face approached, judging by the One Star cap on his head.

The officer said, "Dealer, who is this?"

Gesturing towards Izanami, he said, "This is one of my clients. She wants to talk to the leaders. And..." He continues the rest in a hushed tone, unable to be heard by either of them. As she looked around a bit more, she notices some of the troops looking curiously at her.

"_Why are they all looking us? Is there something on me?" _Izanami thought while unconsciously checking her body for anything unusual.

"_**Judging from their expressions, I don't think they're acting hostile. Most likely they're just curious as to why you're here." **_Izanagi reasoned.

Izanami gave a hum of affirmation, as they looked around for a while while the two men spoke to each other about who knows what.

"Miss? The leaders will see you now. We shall be escorting you. My name is Sierra 12." The Officer spoke respectfully while bowing.

He was a massive man, standing at over 6 feet, with a strong build, much like a bodybuilder. His hair was a simple black, while his features were hidden behind his mask. His entire demeanor had a certain feeling of a powerful giant, one who was well respected, but was very gentle. It showed when he kindly requested the staring troops to leave.

Izanami replied in kind, bowing as well before introducing her self. "My name is Izanami Matoi. a pleasure to meet you, 12-san."

A look of shock briefly flickered across his face before being replaced by his friendly expression. "Very well Matoi-san, let us be on our way."

As the trio traveled through the base, more and more of the facilities could be seen. Living quarters, mech launching stations, armories, mess halls, the base had everything needed for an underground military base. Walking through it all, undestroyed brought a sense of nostalgia that was only intensified once they walked into the base's inner beach.

An enormous underground lake, a natural beach, and the intelligence offices as well as emergency living quarters were all there. There, many of the base's personnel resided, enjoying themselves as they played around with nary a worry.

They went directly to the executive control room, where only the leaders directed operations.

Knocking on the door after confirming with the guards, 12 said into a speaker, "Mike Alpha Tango Oscar India."

After a moment's pause, a voice came from the speaker, "Send her in."

With trepidation, Izanami and Izanagi entered the room, as she came face to face with a sparsely equipped room with only a few screens and terminals. Scattered about were a few couches, and chairs, two of them occupied.

As the door closed, she looked at the faces of two of her recent, but still dear friends.

Aikurō Mikisugi, and Tsumugu Kinagase. The leader of Nudist Beach and its top officer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. My name is Izanami Matoi." She spoke while bowing.

As movement was noticed nearby, she said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kinagase-San."

He had been attempting to draw his LFDSG (Life Fiber Disabling Submachine Gun), but paused when she noticed.

Thankfully, Mikisugi was able to settle the situation, "Why don't we just settle down and relax? Talk out our stories?"

As the two started at one another for a few moments, she compromised, "Let's talk first, shall we?"

Tsumugu scoffed and replied, "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. First, we should sit down and talk. And second, would you like something to drink?"

Chuckling at the speech unique to Tsumugu, Izanami sat down on a couch adjacent to them, as Tsumugu did the same. "Tea would be fine please."

Leaning forward, Mikisugi asked while pouring some Earl Gray, "Who are you really?"

In response, she leaned forward herself, as she spoke in a grave tone, "Code Sierra One Alpha Delta Echo Zulu Uniform Omega One One Seven."

Both men are shocked at the code said by her, and once they realized what this meant, Mikisugi said in awe, "So, you watched one of us die. And you were a close friend as well. And to top it all off, you're from the future. That code was created by us in the event of either future interferences, or direst of emergencies."

Taking out his cigarettes and smoking one, Tsumugu said, "Let me ask you two useful pieces of information. First, will you be taking control of Nudist beach? And second, what do you need?"

Grinning, she responded, "Well one, I'm not taking over. And two, I'm starting a new organization.

I was thinking of naming it, The Izanami Assassination Organization. I'll help out you guys however I can, but I can't really be tied down by red tape. I need recruitment options for an elite mercenary outfit, small as well. Any ideas?"

Aikuro said immediately, "Find the Dealer, Detachment bravo should suit your needs. If you can convince them that is."

"For a base, I suggest scouting out Mt. Fuji. Although, rumor has it that Honnouji is planning on making a military base there, under a new directive. It's for another division, or so we've heard. All we know about the leader is that they're related to the Kiruyens, but we've never heard of them." Tsumugu suggested cooly.

"_An unknown Kiruyen relative? Do you think-"_

"_**It may very well be. We can hope. If it's her..."**_

"_The this job just got a lot better." _Izanami finished excitedly.

"Thanks for the help. I'll be on my way now." Izanami said while standing.

"Wait."

Looking back at Aikuro, she asked, "What?"

As he fidgeted briefly, he opened his mouth before closing it again.

"The future was terrible. That's why I came back. To change it."

They both look up in surprise, shocked at this new revelation.

"I'll contact you if I need anything." She said while leaving.

"Very well." Aikuro spoke.

"Best of luck to you, aunt of Ryuko." Tsumugu said with a grin.

They both saluted her, and she returned it.

As she left the room and headed towards where the Dealer was waiting, she internally thought, "_So, I'm an aunt now huh?"_

"_**I suppose you are. Does this mean I'm the uncle?" **_Izanagi joked.

Laughing good heartedly, she shot back, "Well I don't know about you, but I don't think Ryuko would be very comfortable with having half human and half clothing relatives."

_Satsuki, I've already begun to change the world on this end. If this unknown relative really is you, I hope that I can find you. Without you, I may unable to see this through, for you became so much more than just a sister to me. You were, no are my best friend._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Kill La Kill. They are the property of Trigger and their associated companies.

Can you spot the references? Any who do get cyber cookies, and I make some mean cyber cookies. They will be revealed in the next chapter regardless. The shoulder holstered pistols held by the Dealer are Revy's guns from Black Lagoon, albeit modified from the Beretta M92F customs to Colt M1911s.

To The Kunoichi: Indeed they do, unless something else comes up, say a meeting.

To truefortune: Izanami doesn't fit her personality per se, but more so her strength. Izanami is the strongest being on the planet in Japanese culture after all, akin to a god some may say.

To FoxOnPie: We are... NUDIST BEACH!

To damned wolf warrior: Thanks for the suggestion. I checked out your story, and it's fairly decent.

School is trying to suffocate me. Additionally, I also found the Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei Light Novels... Gomen Nasai if I don't update for a while, and for the long delay.

This may seem like a half assed chapter, and that's because it is. I need inspiration again...

Shadow: Well, now we begin yet another omake. I swear these get more tiring by the day.

Izanami: I finally got my new name! So did Senketsu!

Izanagi: Indeed I have.

Azrael: Hmph, of course you'd gotten your name. It's not like Shadow to leave your name for later.

Izanami: I wonder where the others are? Shouldn't they have arrived by no-

PHISS!

A needle embeds itself near Shadow's head, and he is unfazed, continuing to write this conversation, as two figures walks out from the shadows.

Unknown 1: Let me tell you two pieces of useful information. First, my name is Tsumugu Kinagase. And second, I am a Nudist.

Unknown 2: I am Aikuro Mikisugi, and we are... NUDIST BEACH!

The 3 figures stare at them flabberghasted, as the two men stay in their poses.

Izanami: Did you really just introduce yourselves like that?

Tsumugu: Shadow's the one controlling us, not like we made it ourselves...

Shadow pushes his glasses up.

Shadow: I'm a 9th grade english failing dumbass, were you expecting incredible one liners from me? Obviously, everyone from the honors classes would write stories far superior to this one. Goddamn school grades...

Azrael: Chin up, you'll murder them all one day.

Aikuro: I'm not sure that's a good idea...

Shadow: (Singsong) Tick tock, goes the clock, on the ferry, to your hell~

Izanami: Well, Shadow's in a depression stage, best leave him alone.

Aikuro: This is the time for us to begin! NUDIST-

Tsumugu's and Aikuro's heads both roll on the ground after being severed.

Azrael: This is getting old you know Shadow?

Shadow: In that case,

[Time warp]

Aikuro: This is the time for us to begin! NUDIST-

The smell of flames licks at the air as two flamethrowers make themselves known.

Tsumugu's and Aikuro's bodies are both burnt to a crisp.

[Tsumugu loses 999999 health.]

[Tsumugu is unable to continue. Use Phoenix Down? Y/N]

[Aikuro suffers (INSTANT DEATH)]

[Aikuro is unable to continue. Use Phoenix Down? Y/N]

"Tuturu~ Okarin!"

Experience gained: 5,000.

Izanami leveled up!

Izanagi leveled up!

Azrael leveled up!

Items found:

X2 Nudist Beach Uniforms. [Ammo pouches meant to be worn around the waist and chest. Very revealing. Abilities: Maximum Mobility, +100 Ammo Skill increase, Enemy Nosebleeds.]

X2 Dotonbori Robo (It's DTR damn it! -Aikuro, from heaven.) [Mechanical Exoskeletons created by Nudist Beach. Prerequisite: Equipped Nudist Beach Uniform/Kamui. Armaments: Twin LFD Auto Cannons, X20 LFD Missile Pods. Abilities: +50 Armor, +20 Agility, Enemy Nosebleeds.]

Izanami: That was... Rather dark. You must be really depressed. Also, what's with the game stuff?

Shadow: It's fun to write about.

Izanagi: Shall we continue with the story?

Azrael: Story-

Izanami: Start.

Chapter 6

Intervention

"So, you finally came."

"Gee, I knew you cared about me, but did you have to roll out the red carpet for an entrance like this?"

Rifles and Blades were readied, as the two parties faced off tensely with one another.

50 men and women, split in half were on either side of the mountain clearing that was on Mt. Fuji, the name being Oasis Clearing. True to its name, it was a meadow full of flowers and a natural hot spring in the middle. Far off in the distance, rigorous construction could be heard, their work occasionally causing rumbles in the ground as they constructed soon to be finished HQ of the Foreign Operations Committee of Honnouji Academy. There were no signs of manmade structures here though, nature having been uninterrupted, except for the two tense factions of soldiers.

And at the head of the two platoons, were two distinguished figures, both at each others throats, blades at the ready, cold expressions present on both of their faces.

Izanami Matoi, creator of the Izanami Assassination Organization, daughter of Isshin Matoi, and one of two time travers.

Azrael Kiruyen, creator of the Foreign Operations Committee of Honnouji Academy, daughter to Ragyo Kiruyen, and the second of the two time travelers.

The silence between the two was palpable, any small movement could have set it off. The result would have been a bloodbath, for both sides. But verification was necessary, hence this tense meeting.

As the two leaders glared at one another, attempting to verify the other as legitimate, they both thought back to what had occurred earlier...

"What do you mean you forgot your weapons and gear? We can't move out just barehanded!"

"Since when do we take orders from teenagers?"

"When the said teenager is a Matoi!"

The room of soldiers was in an uproar, as men and women rushed to and fro, fro and to.

After a fair amount of convincing (Meaning several lucrative deals), Izanami had managed to acquire the Dealer and his 24 comrades of Detachment bravo. Unfortunately, the other 25 were out of reach, on other assignments or such, although, they hoped to meet up with them eventually. After she had managed to convince the soldiers to join her and her organization, they prepared to intercept the mysterious Kiruyen operative at Mt. Fuji, and hopefully establish a base of operations there.

"Ma'am. I have our current report ready." Said the Dealer while snapping off a salute. As he was the original leader of Bravo Detachment, he reported directly to Izanami. But when Izanami created the organization, she had chosen to abolish the rank system, so that all troops would be equal. Although some had complained about it, none had challenged her because of her display of strength upon meeting them. Instead, they had a system of experiance ranking, taking into consideration their particular skills. Although no one had actual authority over another, with the exception of Izanami, most of the newer troops listened to the more experienced soldiers for advice and such, as not many of them were thick headed, stubborn fools and were willing to seek help for their issues. Most still followed the suggestions given by Izanami due to her superior experience and tactics. As such, many came to look upon her as their leader.

"Dealer, don't call me ma'am. We're all equal here, all of us in the same boat of troops." Izanami exasperatedly groaned.

Still remaining at attention, he replied, "You are still our leader in essence. Besides, what else can we call you?"

Sighing, she responds, "Just call me Izanami while we're casually speaking. For my callsign, it's Crimson Shadow."

"Very well then Izanami Sama." He says while switching to a casual stance.

"Guess I can't convince you to drop the respect. Fine, what's you report?" Izanami orders.

With a piece of paper in front of him, he reads, "Currently, we have the 25 members of Detachment Bravo's Alpha Section. The other 25 of Bravo Section are unavailable at the moment. As of 22:00 hours, or rather 20 minutes ago, we have prepared our equipment and weaponry to move out to the mountains. For our ranged soldiers, we have 12 troops, myself included, wielding various forms of firearms. 2 snipers and their spotters who also double as reconnaissance, 3 riflemen, 2 HMG carriers, 1 shotgunner, and 2 explosives experts, one utilizing ranged, the other focused on handheld charges. Our melee soldiers on the other hand, are at 13 strong. They utilize specialized weaponry designed for efficiency and lethality. They have 2 european swordsmen, 2 japanese samurai, 2 japanese shinobi, 2 italian assassins, 3 hand to hand experts, and 2 free formists. All of them are trained in the arts of martial arts, and none grew up without hardships. Each one is a hardened warrior, trained in their art and efficient to the extreme."

Taking some time to mull over this new information over, she dismisses him, "Thank you for the information Dealer. I'll think this over for a while. In the meantime," She shouts to everyone, "All of you are to get your rest! We leave at 09:00 hours tomorrow, so get yourselves set! Dismissed!"

Her orders are met with tired affirmatives, as the men and women trudge along to their beds to sleep.

"Move it boys and girls! Anyone not in their beds by 23:00 will not be getting breakfast tomorrow!"

At this, the 25 soldiers of the Izanami Assassination Organization burst into a sprint, rushing about to quickly ready themselves for bed and sleep.

As Izanami reviewed their current supplies, Izanagi spoke, "_**You know, you should sleep as well. It's been 3 days since we've last rested..."**_

Growling with frustration, she ground out, "I don't need to sleep right now, and besides, I've still got to review these last supply manifests..." Before nearly falling over in her exhaustion. "I-I'm fine, need to finish-"

"_**Ryu-Izanami, you don't need to finish right now. You still have time in the morning for last minute checks, so please get some rest now." **_Izanagi reasoned logically.

"Alright, got it. We'll sleep for a while, but we still need to wake up early."

"_**That's fine. 0600?" **_Izanagi asked.

"Sure."

With that, Izanami walked along to her futon, lying down and falling into's death's lesser cousin known as sleep.

As she closed her eyes, she thought, "_We'll change the world. I know we will."_

* * *

Azrael looked behind her at the 25 soldiers of Detachment Bravo's Bravo Section. While she would have prefered the Alpha Selection, she was supplied with these soldiers by Satsuki for her Committee branch. The two branches were nearly identical, with Alpha only having more experience and more talented personnel.

As the men and women, both ranged and melee experts marched on, Azrael yelled out, "Move it soldiers! We're making camp by nightfall, so don't you dare lag behind!"

At these words, the troops resolved themselves and marched onward with their leader. Surprisingly enough, the 25 soldiers had not complained about herself yet.

"_They were utterly loyal to me in the past. But why would they follow a stranger so willingly, even another relative? Perhaps I'm too similar to my past self." _Azrael thought internally.

As she perused the personal map and compass she had brought with her, she thought about what their orders were once again to confirm.

Construction has already begun in Mountain area, but security was rather light. Therefore, as their first mission, they were to guard the ongoing construction workers and their equipment. Their goal was to operate foreign operations, ensuring that Honnouji would remain standing, or that Japan would not come under attack from foreign spies or such.

Distracted as she was, she nearly missed the glimmer of light from the trees nearby, but she signaled to her men to be careful, using one of their predetermined hand gestures to signify that there was a hostile ambush, unknown numbers. As the soldiers began to let down a fake guard, they readied their weapons while speaking casually to one another. Meanwhile, Azrael, attempted to analyse the situation with her calculating eyes.

Snipers in the trees, but they hid themselves well. After the first glimpse, there were no other visual signs. However...

"_The quiet sound of breathing, the slightest decompression on a bed of leaves. Unknown numbers. They've hidden themselves well. Well trained, presumably well armed as well. Who are they?"_

Keying their personal communications, Azrael ordered, "Snipers Alpha, Foxtrot, and Oscar are to move into the treetops. Fire teams Zulu and Hotel are to set up around the oncoming clearing. All others, on me."

As one, the soldiers of Kiruyen Detachment Bravo Section Bravo moved into their designated positions, and awaited their signal to either engage or storm the premises.

Looking into the clearing with her advanced vision, Azrael could see a significant number of lifeforms in the nearby bushes, well hidden by the foliage and their own movements. Each of them were heavily armed some of their armaments eerily familiar to her own platoon's weapons.

"_Could it be DBSA (Detachment Bravo Section Alpha)? We weren't able to find them previously... And what is this strange presence nearby?" _Azrael thought quickly to herself, possibilities and scenarios already formulating in her head.

"I'll take point. The rest of you remain on standby till further notice." Azrael intoned, her voice unwavering and steely cold, as she drew both of her short swords, The Bakuzan Blades.

Her soldiers followed her words to the letter, as they readied various forms of weaponry for a possible incoming battle.

With a hand signal, she counted down for hr charge.

5.

The troops finished their preparations and took up their arms.

4.

The tense expressions were present on all, yet Azrael stood stockstill with calmness evident in her expression.

3.

Fingers tensed around triggers while hands tightened their grips on melee weaponry.

2.

A man finished his prayers with the word, "Amen."

1.

Silence reigned supreme over the 26 of them.

0.

With a closed fist to signal, Azrael burst out of her cover with inhuman speed, moving at Mach 2 even with her sprint to the center.

Yet even as she sprinted out of her cover, a figure of black and red burst out from the opposing side's cover, two blades extended as well.

"RAAAHHHH!"

The two combatants with their battle cries met on a collision course in the dead center with all four blades locked in a standstill.

Once Azrael's focus regained its functions, her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"So, you finally came."

"Gee, I knew you cared about me, but did you have to roll out the red carpet for an entrance like this?"

Hence leading to the 52 men and women locked in a standstill, with an impending prospect of disaster swiftly approaching.

As the two in the center stared each other, a curious situation had occurred.

* * *

A 6 note tune is heard emanating from the lips of Izanami, the tone being an old tune from when the two warriors had met under long ago as a precaution. The song was soft enough to conceal the song from the ears of the two platoons of SF Troops, but loud enough for Azrael to hear. With the end of the 6 notes, came the whisper of, "Oly Oly Oxen Free."

Azrael, with her trademark glare matching Izanami's whispered back, "Oly Oly Oxen Free, All out in the free, We're all free."

Both faces softened completely, their expressions now ones of joy and relief instead of hate and suspicion as the two warriors sheathed their weapons, and rushed forward into a hug.

"I missed you so much...Nee-San..."

"Hm, of course you missed me. After all, you are my imouto."

With the two leaders embracing each other passionately and whispering fervently to one another as well, the two platoons were rather confused, yet had not lowered their guard as of yet.

The two leaders broke apart for a moment, and issued a command matching each other in the exact same instance, "All forces stand down. These are allies. Rest for a while. Any troops in the trees are to also remain on standby."

With some mischief present in their eyes, the duo looked upon their respective platoons as they sheathed their weaponry in confusion, but obedience. Upon the order to rest, the two platoons observed each other more closely as snipers from the trees dropped down. Each of them realized with a jolt that they were both of Detachment Bravo, and with yells of joy, many embraced or showed various forms of affection towards each other.

Amidst all the cheering and greetings from the old comrades of Detachment Bravo, the two leaders secluded themselves in the trees to speak to one another privately.

"We can catch up later but for now, we need to consolidate resources and figure out what we're doing." Izanami said.

Straightening her posture into that of military styled attention, Azrael reported, "My new name is Azrael Kiruyen. And I've managed to convince my past self into creating an independent branch for the academy, a foreign operations committee as it were. Currently, the construction should almost be completed by now, and by sheer luck, no hostile factions have arrived as of yet. Our objectives are, 'You are to eliminate all threats to Honnouji Academy, wherever they may originate from! Anyone and anything, from spies to robots, you are to defeat all of them while keeping a low profile.' Now for your report."

Similarly straightening her posture, Izanami said, "My new name is Izanami Matoi, and I've made contact with Nudist Beach after revealing the contingency timecode to them. With the creation of the Izanami Assassination Organization, we've currently generated no reputation as of yet due to its recent formation. We're really lax right now though, to get used to one another, but for now, our objectives are to protect the world. Might we simply merge the two platoons of Detachment Bravo?"

Nodding, Azrael responded, "Yes, that would be best. Keeping the two names would prove useful as well, for when dealing with officials we'll use the committee, and for criminals and others, the IAO."

Musing over her words, Izanami asked, "So, I presume this will become the base of Operations for us all? What facilities has it been equipped with?"

Pulling out a small device from her supply pack, Azrael activated it to show a holographic image of the facility, "In the north is the food halls and storage for goods. East is where the sleeping quarters are placed. South, the training rooms, covering all aspects of exercise and such. In the West, lounges created for entertainment purposes of various types and sizes. In the center, the War rooms, communications center and weapon storage. However, to some extent, weapons are placed in all 5 areas, even hallways for quick use." Maneuvering it to show the surface, she continued, "Hidden watchtowers in the form of trees cover all quadrants of the nearby area, As the base is built near the top of the mountain. With the magnificent view comes superior tactical awareness, allowing sneaking up on us nearly impossible."

Turning to Izanami's uniform, she asked,

"Why isn't Senketsu-"

"_**My name is now Izanagi."**_

"Hm. Why aren't you transformed?"

"_**Whatever state I was in previously must have been severely hazardous to my health, as my Life Fibers as still attempting to reconstruct themselves. As such, Izanami must fight herself. Additionally, there is the issue of us maintaining anonymity..." **_Izanagi explained clearly.

"Ma ma, we won't get anything else done here. Since you said we're guarding the place until construction is done, let's go. Can't have our base unfinished because of bandits now can we?" Izanami chuckled with a smirk at the end.

Azrael cracked a small smile, "Indeed."

Jumping down as one, the two warriors dressed in their Kamuis yelled out their orders, "Detachment Bravo, move out! Destination, your new home!"

As the 50 soldiers disengaged themselves from their conversations and swiftly prepared themselves, they stood ready only a minute later.

Marching through the mountain paths, some soldiers, trained as they were for the toughest of obstructions, struggled to match pace with the two leaders, with their terrifyingly quick pace and relentless march. Just as some of them were about to request a break, they suddenly had the order to pause in their actions, and rest. As several of them collapsed to their knees in agonizing relief, most remained more composed and simply rested. With a hand signal, the two leaders communicated that they were scouting ahead. Affirmative signals were flashed, and with that, the duo set off to their new base.

_United as we are, nothing shall stand in our journey to fix the world and create a better future._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Kill La Kill. They are the property of Trigger and their associated companies.

Can you spot the references? Any who do get cyber cookies, and I make some mean cyber cookies. Last chapter, Halo's Spartan II All Clear code, Phoenix Downs are from FInal Fantasy, "Tuturu~ Okarin!" is from Stein's Gate, and "To and fro, fro and to," is from Battleblock Theater.

To TheBleachDoctor: That was the Spartan II's All Clear signal.

To Geraze90: You'll find out what happens in quite a while.

To Taeniaea: Thanks for reviewing on my story so much. It helps quite a lot.

To truefortune: Refer to top for references used, and thanks for reviewing.

To kazuki2292: Thanks for the review, and the journey they have shall change the very world itself!

Normal Text.

_Thoughts._

**Sounds.**

_**Kamui speech.**_

_[Communications speech]_

Shadow: Welcome back. My sincerest apologies for these immensely long waits, but school has been attempting to destroy my life of fanfiction. Fortunately, I can at least still read and write, slowly, but still Quite honestly, I would say expect an update every two weeks or so... Until summer that is.

A warning as well, the events of this chapter will be split up along two parts, so fret not at the general filler of this chapter.

Izanami: Thank Kami he got out of depression. Seriously, he even almost-

*A hand rests on the computer, twitching.*

Izanami: ... You wouldn't dare.

Shadow places the aforementioned hand on the keys, ready to type something vicious.

Shadow: Oh, but I do dare.

Izanagi: Can't we solve this peacefully?

Azrael: Nah, of course not. Shadow controls this world. Everything and anything is his plaything. Hell, he could have made us all prostitutes.

Shadow: Yet I choose not to. For others to read my work, I couldn't use something so vulgar as that. Besides, I don't have any experiance with that.

Izanagi: Can we start the story?

Azrael: Story-

Aikuro: Start.

Izanami: Damn it you pervert, you took my line!

Shadow: Shoutout to the RWBY Wiki Chatroom for their support in this story, especially Skitti, who gave me the idea for the opposition in this chapter. You're awesome bro!

Also, enjoy the filler at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 7

No rest for the wicked and pure

"Move the sandbags over here! We need to reinforce the front entrance! Set up the claymores and guard shifts!"

"Bleh, who's even going to be out here? It's the Fuji Mountains."

"Who do you think this site belongs to? Considering how well constructed this base is, I'm guessing that it belongs to military or government forces... Besides, I'm not getting a bullet in my sleep, seeing as how anyone could attack. We are honorable and intelligent thieves, and we'll protect this place, as per our contract."

"I still think we don't need this much paranoia..."

A pair of binoculars connected to auditory devices retract their vision, increasing the field of view but defocusing its detail. The woman sighed as she moved her eyes from the device to look upon her partner, who was still viewing the operational field through her own set of binoculars.

"Sat-Azrael. Any ideas for our plan?" Izanami broke the silence, stumbling on her sister's new name before correcting herself.

As Izanami looked back into her pair of binoculars, opting to instead observe the entire complex,

Azrael reported clearly, "Although they may claim to be simple thieves, their dispositions and tactics hint to the possibility of Ex-Military. Perhaps a PMC, or soldiers who haven't lost their fighting spirit yet, and resorted to violence to satisfy their urges or habits. They might be tough for Detachment Bravo..."

As Izanami looked on with comprehension, she noted aloud while looking towards the higher parts of the base, "Sentinels in the 8 hidden watchtowers, pairs of snipers and spotters in each one."

Shifting her gaze down, she also noted, "Infantry equipped with small arms taking cover near the entrance, some hidden, some in the open. Armor absent from visuals, but they may be reserving those. Heavily armored individuals as well as APCs set up at the outer checkpoints to deter travelers, covered by the watchtowers for rapid alarms. No aircraft has been detected in this region, so the possibility of aerial defenses is quite low. Not that it matters currently, seeing as how we have no air power."

As the pair of warriors observed the battlefield before them, they pondered their options, dismissing unsatisfactory ones and considering others.

Azrael spoke up, "Stealth, or invasion? Each has their cons and pros. But which one to choose..."

A stroke of inspiration appeared upon Izanami's sharp features, as she rapidly suggested with glee, "Perhaps we should allow Detachment Bravo to take this task. We can see if they truly do live up to their name of the Night Phantasm. See if their skills are truly worthy of our praise."

As the two wonder as to whether or not they should allow them to take on such a task, they both agree, and send out their orders via radio...

In the cave they had found to rest in, the Night Phantasms rested their weary bodies and spoke quietly so as to not be detected by local wildlife. As the various soldiers bantered about and cleaned their weapons with field kits, The Dealer spoke quietly to The CO, or rather the most experienced and smartest of Section Bravo on the matter of unit cohesion.

Looking over their maps of the mountainous region, Dealer pointed out, "We don't much in terms of countering long range artillery strikes, nor fast moving aircraft at speeds ascending Mach 1. Unfortunately, most aircraft produced today move at the speeds of Mach 2 on a regular basis, and we don't have long range defensive capabilities either, excluding our leaders who have incredible flying capability."

The officer of Section Alpha was quite the strange looking man. At the age of 17, his poor looking face and average features collided against his muscular structure present even from underneath his casual combat gear. Yet, in his eyes were those of a warrior, one who had gone through the pits of Hell on Earth in order to become who he was today. His eyes shone with the caution and strength of panther, the story within his eyes telling of the worst sins that both nature and man had committed.

Yet, even through his eyes of terror, resided a will so powerful, it shone as if a star itself were shining within those orbs of willpower. Adorned upon his body were a dark green muscle shirt and combat pants while his camouflaged trench coat hung on his chair. His attire consisted of no signifying marks to show either commanding officer ranks nor anything to differentiate him from the rest of the troops really. Combat boots resided upon his feet while his well kept blue hair waved slightly as he adjusted position to listen to the other officer's response.

Taking a moment to mull this over, the other officer responded, "We could always simply purchase new equipment and install any necessary defenses with the technician troops here. They're quite good at their jobs, so they should be able to perform this. Where the funds will come from, is a bit of an issue considering that we're to be mostly independent from other companies..."

The officer of Section Bravo was a young woman, only at the young age of 16. She had a petite figure that hid her powerful muscles under smooth skin, and to many she seemed like a pixie given human form, cute as she was to many onlookers. Like many of the other soldiers, she wore no signifying features to mark her as a commanding officer, with the abolishment of the rank system, but neither were there marks to show her position in Section Bravo.

As was custom for her daytime apparel, she wore a dark green tanktop and combat pants underneath a cloak for mountaineering camouflage which was hung up on her chair, modified to appear as a disfigured shape among the various foliage found nearby, while her combat boots resided on her feet. Her youthful facial features only reinforced her childish and pixie esque figure, with her bright forest green eyes and twin pony tails of gorgeous blone hair. But her eyes spoke of a powerful will, numerous battles, experiences that would have scarred the most battle hardened of soldiers, and yet, her will shone through her eyes like a pure Chaos emerald of power.

"As a temporary solution, we could have constant patrols spread out all across the mountain, to alert us of incoming hostiles. Due to the general secrecy of this base, and it's value, I doubt most opposing forces would want to bomb this place to smithereens so quickly. They would most likely send in intensive ground forces paired with paratroopers, along with mountainous armor. So we don't need to worry about that for a while." The Dealer replied in a calm manner, logic overruling all other functions as he calmly explained his reasoning.

With a ponderous look on her face, Section Bravo's CO attempted to respond, but was cut off,

"There's always-"

_["Sagittus."] _A voice emanated from the active radio sitting nearby, belonging to Azrael.

Taking hold of the communication device, he answered back the challenge with the appropriate countersign, "Luminus. Report in."

_["This is Fireteam Omega, reporting in from reconnaissance. New orders for you all."] _Azrael's cold, military style tone sounded out from the radio's speakers, causing the two commanders to lean in closer to listen. Her tone was rather worrying, and the two braced themselves for bad news.

_["As an inauguration of you all truly joining the Izanami Assassination Organization, we've arranged a test for you all. The Outpost has been overrun by professional mercenaries, thieves as they claim to be. You are to organize yourselves and capture the outpost within the next three days, exactly 72 hours. Whether you choose to kill or spare the enemy matters not. Whether you choose to expose yourselves to the flames of pure warfare or the shadows of stealth is up to your discretion. We shall observe you all and watch over, but we will not intervene. Now, you have your orders. Swift operation execution to you, Night Phantasm."]_

The line goes dead with a click, and the radio returns to its previously silent state.

The two commanders sighed in unison, as Dealer said with a wry grin on his face, "SSDD, right Nagi?"

With a similar grin on her face, the now identified Nagi responded, "It'll be just like old times, right, Dealer?"

As the two comrades laughed together, with Nagi's blonde locks and the Dealer's bright blue hair waving around and smiles of simple joy present on both faces, the two could have been mistaken for lovers.

As one, the two ceased their laughter and turned serious. As the two walked towards their personal armory, the two donned their gear without regard to the other about privacy. All Detachment Bravo operatives were required to be comfortable in such environments, or at least learn to be.

Looking over, Nagi whistled in appreciation of the sight before her, her mischievous nature begging to be released in this moment.

"You've been working out even more than usual haven't you? How nice, I do appreciate a well built man..." Nagi whispered as she traced a line over his well defined pectoral muscles, namely his chest, while resting her head on his shoulder from behind.

For a man of DBSA, the Dealer was a man to be both respected and feared. Respected for his strength and devotion to Nagi, but also feared because of how fiercely he protected her from others outside of the unit. To the two of them, Detachment Bravo was their family, and the 50 of them truly were a family, bonded by the infernos of warfare and the trust built up over several years of cooperation.

But for the two of them, their relationship went far back, before the two of them even joined Detachment Bravo. The two were officially known as lovers, but were in fact engaged. The two had chosen to keep this hidden from the others till everything was planned out, wanting to surprise them all.

The Dealer blushed at this sudden contact and stammered out, "N-Nagi, is this really th-the time to be doing this?"

Letting her hands roam over his body, she seductively whispered, "Oh what's the harm? Besides," She began to move her hands further down to his abs and even lower still, "We do after all have time to plan later..."

The Dealer's mind was in pleasure as Nagi's ministrations of his body relaxed his muscles and let him release tension that had built up in the past day.

As Nagi stopped, her playful nature came back full throttle as the Dealer escorted her back to their quarters, and she began to strip her clothing off slowly. "Y'know, I'm still kinda strung up from earlier today." Turning to her fiance, she asked, "Mind loosening me up?"

As the dealer finished changing into his nightwear, he saw what Nagi had been wearing briefly before closing his eyes in exasperation. "It never changes with you does it?"

Nagi lay down on their cot, with only her undergarments still on as she lay down on her stomach. "Nope! So, mind helping me out?"

As the Dealer smiled in joy, she said, "Of course Nagi."

Sitting down and straddling her hips, as was custom for the two of them, Dealer began to gently apply pressure to relax the tension filled muscles that Nagi had developed throughout the day. While Detachment Bravo's daily meditation could have cured this, Nagi still preferred the dealer's massages for such tasks instead. As he continued his ministrations, Nagi began to become more and more relaxed as her feelings became more prevalent with the advent of certain signs of affection. "Let's have some fun, Dealer!" "Right now!?"  
And so a veil is drawn over this scene...

* * *

Standing before the assorted personnel of Detachment Bravo before the two veterans, it was blatantly obvious what exactly had been happening last night, disheveled clothes and sheepish grins present on both of their faces. Several troops grinned in mirth while others flat out laughed, knowing what had been occurring late at night between the two lovers.

As the troops stood in formation, they were curious as to why exactly they'd been called.

The Dealer stepped forward as he grinned sheepishly, yelling out, "Time for our morning call. Hello, my name is Bruce."

The platoon chorused, "Hello Bruce."

And with those words, a cloud of seriousness passed over them all, causing previously playful demeanors to die only to give rise to the soldier faces each currently expressed. Not even Nagi and Dealer had retained their mischief, for they too knew the importance of this meeting.

As each one of them straightened out their postures and snapped to attention as befitting of their habits, Dealer spoke out, his voice washing over them with resolution, "We've got new orders from our leaders. The base has been overrun by professional mercenaries,"

He took a moment to glance around and was glad to see that none of them had even blinked in the face of such words. He forged on, "And we expect heavy resistance from their fortifications set up currently. For those of you that would prefer not to participate, please go back into your tent-"

One of the soldiers from the platoon yelled out humorously, "Quit it with that already! No one's leaving!"

This was followed by a chorus of laughter, as the Dealer and Nagi had asked this question every time they had been ready to go into battle.

With an easygoing grin that switched by to a serious one on his face, the Dealer said as he laid out the plans on the outside table, "Our leaders have already been kind enough to send us the recon footage they got and have relayed the following statistics." Everyone gathered around the plans for instructions.

"The 8 hidden Watchtowers have been occupied by snipers and their spotters, lightly equipped troops are lying in wait near the entrance, some out in the open while some hidden. The outer checkpoints are covered by the watchtowers, so simultaneous takedowns will be necessary. Additionally, we have no visuals of armored vehicles at the outpost's entrance. Heavily armored troops are also present at the checkpoints, covered by APCs. No aircraft have been detected." Nagi finished reporting, her words clear and precise.

Dealer began to speak once again, "Before we continue any further, we need to decide upon our ROE. I leave this choice to you all. Nonlethal and stealthy, or lethal and conventional? Hold up a fist for the second, and a palm for the first." Looking around, it was seen that everyone had chosen the first, most likely due to their need to fo caution. Each of them recognized the danger of conventional warfare in these conditions, and they opted to use the other method.

Nodding slightly, the Dealer nodded while saying, "We're in agreement then. Nonlethal strikes and stealthy tactics it is then. Now, for our plan. Nagi, if you would please?"

Pointing to various areas of the map on the table when indicating certain members, she ordered,

"Squads Foxtrot and Golf will divert into fire and maneuver teams and eliminate the watchtowers and set up overwatch. Be ready if anything unnatural occurs. Fire team Delta, infiltrate the premises and knock out any hidden hostiles. The rest of us will take care of the checkpoints. The two checkpoints will be designated Alpha and Bravo, while the main force will be split into X Ray and Yankee Squads. Once the watchtowers, checkpoints, and ambushes are eliminated, quietly take down the remaining troops before moving to secure the outpost. Once in the outpost, do not hesitate to take advantage of a weapons free state. We can't risk casualties in there, with such confined space to maneuver. Nonlethal would still be preferable, but anything goes during that time. We move in 12 hours for personal recon, so be ready."

As the soldiers all registered their roles, they all snapped to attention and yelled out as one, "Yes Ma'am!"

Nagi snapped off her own salute while issuing, "Dismissed!"

As the Night Phantasms moved to their begin their preparations, Nagi turned to her husband with a cheeky grin, "See how they listen to me, but not you?"

The Dealer groans in tiredness, having played this game before. "Of course. Let's just get ready now."

Leading her by the hand, the two soldiers moved to their personal armory to begin suiting up. Nagi turned to look at Dealer with a nigh imperceptible tingle of sadness in her eyes, as the makings of a tear welled up in her left eye. She shook off those thoughts, and marched forward, instead pulling Dealer along, smiling as the two laughed and took off in a sprint back to their room.

_Dealer... You still don't remember your true name now do you? You've still forgotten all those memories... Butler..._

_Even as we fight on to assist this world and change our future, others seek to disrupt our work. Any who stand in our path of revenge shall be crushed in the hurricane of our will._


End file.
